Hidden secret between two sisters
by cat in dreamland
Summary: Chihiro misses the spirit realm alot. While trying to get back, She accidentally freed a person that Yubaba and Zeniba tried to hide from the world. Who? What? and Why? Read to find out. ChiXHaku No Yaoi,Yuri or incest!


**Heyyy! its a day after my bday! HAHA! But its counted as my b-day in America if I'm not wrong! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away! **

* * *

**Chihiro's POV**

"I wonder how Haku and the gang are doing..." I thought out loud chewing the end of my bitten pencil. I scrutinized the beautiful purple hair tie longing that it could somehow turn into a portal and send me back _home_. Yes my home, the spirit realm. The earth was no longer my home. There's no point living in this world anyway. My parents died tragically on my birthday.

On September 13, 2010, a shooting occurred at a nearby shopping mall. 20 people died. Amongst them, were Yumiko and Akihiko Ogino. My parents. It was on my 18th birthday. But that was years ago. I'm 21 now three years since they're gone. Since then, I became a living robot. Some of my friends were convinced I was insane,while others sympathized with me. I don't need their sympathy. I just want to go _home_.

Ever since my parent's passing, I've checked every book and every source I could find on how to turn into a spirit. Of course humans wouldn't have such a book. I was being delusional. I just wished that I could visit them once again.

The entrance my parents and I stumbled on was caved in. As though the spirit world didn't want to have another human to stumble back in to their world and let history repeat once through my pile of books, I sighed. I've read all of those books for at least the millionth time.

Just when I thought I read everything, a glimmer caught my eye. Amongst the pile of books was a book that was a black book. It looked very grand and dark it felt like it was something not to be messed book's title was faded and smudged. I could feel the evil aura polluting the room as I picked it up. Although it seemed quite sinister, I felt compelled to open it. For the sake of curiosity. Upon further inspection, the title read "how to become an immortal" This piqued my interest.

Upon opening the book, a ruby pendant dropped with a clang. Picking up the beautiful pendant, I inspected it. It was ruby almost blood red the chain was black. The ruby was encrusted onto a black backing that was jagged almost like a rock. Glancing briefly at the book, I read the words on the book out loud "Immortality comes with a price. It's either your voice or your life. By saying this I free the witch inside. Immortality will come by night." Big mistake. I covered my mouth hoping nothing would happen. Minutes passed.

Reassuring myself that it was a fraud, I exclaimed foolishly "It is already 9 at night. This stupid pendant probably won't work anyway!"Afterwards tossing the pendant across the room. I felt a tingle in my spine as an evil aura erupted from the pendant. The evilness was overpowering inviting me to succumb in it to lose myself in it. I turned around and saw the pendant no where to be found. But I know it's in the room. The evil aura was enough to choke on.

"Why... Hello!" A positively evil voice spoke. Spinning around, I saw a stunning woman staring at me. She had ebony hair which reached mid back almost similar to mine, and blood red eyes which were hypnotizing.

She looked absolutely beautiful but deadly. "My name is Yuuna, what may yours be?" the woman asked politely extending a hand out to me. This was not what I had expected.

"My name is Sen" I replied using my nickname and shook her hand. "So _Sen_ do you chose your voice? or your life" Yuuna said circling me like a predator eyeing me cautiously. Her pose was ready to strike. "I chose my voice." and with that, the deal was made.

I felt a burning feeling in my throat as I felt my voice leaving me. My eyes widened as I saw a blue cloud exiting my body... My voice... and into Yuuna. Clearing her throat, Yuuna tested out my voice. "My name is Sen!"she said mimicking me from earlier.

I gasped silently and tried to speak. No avail. My voice was gone. Yuuna then turned to me and casted a spell on me. Feeling a tingle in my spine, I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw my reflection change into her and as she switched into me.

"Nice doing business with you _Sen _now I can emulate my revenge on Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi" She roared as she transformed her actual form. She looked exactly like Yubaba and Zeniba. Her ruby red eyes sparkled as she walked closer to me. I immediately got into a fighting stance.

"Let me introduce myself Sen, I am Yuuna. The last identical triplet of Yubaba and Zeniba. I was sealed into this pendant after I merged the spirit world and the Earth together. But I was stopped by Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Now that you've freed me, my plan will succeed." She pointed a finger at me and transferred some of her magic into me.

I could feel her magic burning deep in my veins. Pure evil, It was neither pleasant nor comfortable. I knew. I had made the biggest mistake of my life. Her power burned and seared it was unbearable. I clutched my pounding head as a rush of blood came to my head.

With a snap of Yuuna's fingers, she disappeared into the spirit realm with her evil laughter rang throughout the room. Clearly mocking me. I winced the immense pain and power was contradicting. I felt great and pain at the same time.

It was a system overload. I reached for my purple hair band on the table. Granny's words echoed in my head. Mocking me._ It will protect you. It's made from the threads your friends wove together... **It seems like I've betrayed my friends** _were the last thoughts in my head before I fell unconscious. I never did reach the hair tie anyway.

* * *

**Haha! I'm trying to write another spirited away fic! My first one sucked! soooo here's to compensate :D R&R! Flames are welcomed! **


End file.
